Skateboard
by Chocolatepants
Summary: Skateboards are the BEST land vehicle am I right? A little memory was what it took to make me love this object and never get bored of it...
1. Nostalgia

"CARS!"

"BIKES!"

"ROADROLLER!"

I twitched, it's clearly none of the above, "SKATEBOARDS!" I shouted.

Yes, I am Homra's yatagarasu, Yata Misaki. And for me, the best vehicle on land, are skateboards.

Kamamoto Rikio glared at me, "What did you just say?"

"Put those ears to work, I said SKATEBOARDS."

Shouhei Akagi slammed his fist on the table right across me, "CARS!"

"SKATEBOARDS!"

"BIKES!"

"STOP!"

Everyone paused at stared at the bartender who was giving us all death glares, "Can we be a little civil here? "

His eyes darted to me and Kamamoto, "Especially you two." He pointed at the bar counter and ran his finger on the little dent Kamamoto made.

Kusanagi was terrifying.

Kamamoto groaned and sat back on the couch, "Whatever. It's still motor bikes."

"SKATEBOARDS." I said, I rose up and took the beautiful object I had just said and headed to the door.

"Cars…" Shouhei mumbled.

I heard Kusanagi sigh in relief before closing the doors.

It was bright, sunny, and hot. A typical summer day, I put my skateboard down and then kicked my feet off the ground.

I felt the warm breeze overwhelm me, it felt great, how my body can feel the wind dashing by, how I ached to go faster and faster, to cherish this skateboard. To _feel_ it, to enjoy it.

Now this is the kind of experience you get _only_ when you ride a skateboard.

I smiled, this recalled an old memory…

" _I need a vehicle! My legs are aching!"_

My smile turned into a grin as I passed the town park,

"_Hah, well of course they ache…. You are… minus eleven…"_

My grin turned into a chuckle as I passed the department store,

"_Misaki…I think I know what suits you…"_

My chuckle, my grin, and my smile disappeared when I got to a park…right next to my old high school…

To be honest, I didn't really want to head here, but…

I felt like I needed to go here, I needed to see it again… The old swing that was tied up on a branch of a tree, the rose bush, the slide, the monkey bar

I used to loathe this park, because the first thing I see when I happily go out the school entrance is little snot nosed brats running around the place, screaming and jumping with joy. Presenting their freedom to the whole world.

But then it all changed when I met the darn monkey… he and I … we used to be friends…

We were both annoyed at the little kids running around our school… until at some point we met and decided to terrorize them..

My expressionless face was now filled with nostalgia…and little shards of sadness as well…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashy-back~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MIISAAKIIII~"

I turned around to face the nincompoop behind me, I glared at him and put a finger in front of my lips.

"SHH! We were caught once, and Mr. Hiyama isn't even my favorite teacher… With your help the next place I'd be is right next to his desk!"

Fushimi Saruhiko, he was my best friend, he's popular especially among the girls at my school, good grades. He's my friend, but I hate him… especially in times like these.

We were studying literature but then Mr. Hiyama had to go and give us all a glorious pop quiz, and of course it only took minutes for Saru to finish it leaving him with only one task left :

Bug Misaki Yata

He clicked his tongue and sighed, "Weren't we caught because of that giant mouth of yours?" He said. I wanted to retort but he yawned, I can still smell the foul stench of milk in his mouth. He slouched and wrapped both arms on the table resting his chin on it.

"I'm bored… Let's do something fun MISAKI~"

My eyes narrowed, "Yeah, let's play a game called 'Who can be the quietest' Hm?" I sarcastically offered and turned back to finish the quiz.

"You know that is kind of old…"

I turned back to him, my face red, "Does it look like I care?" I said slowly, trying my best not to be heard.

Fushimi chuckled and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and went back to the paper on the table… darn, do quizzes always have to be this hard?

I heard the monkey groan in protest behind me, "They'll never stop bugging me…" I heard him say. I understood him almost instantly and looked out window… to see little kids running around practically destroying the park with their puny little feet.

I smirked, "It would be nice to see the whole park completely peaceful and still…"

I heard him laugh softly, "That would never happen…" he started and then he leaned closer until his lips almost touched my ears, "Unless… we put a stop to it?" he suggested.

For a while there, I felt like the Cheshire cat.

**SUPER DUPER SORRY for any mistakes, actually i wanted this to be a one shot but my brain and my hands begged to differ. So, what do you think? bad? ultra-bad?Super bad? good?****please review... me wanna know**


	2. All because of the monkey

Rule number one of Yata's very own school survival tips:

DO NOT EVER EVER EVER agree to whatever Saruhiko Fushimi has planned.

No matter HOW tempting it is…I REPEAT, NO MATTER HOW TEMPTING IT IS NEVER AGREE!

I mean, come on. Now I'm sitting in class for three hours detention WITH THE MONKEY sitting next to me laughing like a psychopath. My mom used to tell me that he was dangerous to be with ever since he put a goldfish in my diaper when we were toddlers.

And boy was she right.

"MI~SA~KI~" He chimed with his goofy grin, I twitched and glared at him.

"YOU," I stood up and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "How DARE you still joke around like that! We're going to be late! And what kind of excuse am I going to give mother huh? What?"

He chuckled and grinned wider, "Pfft… that old-"

"HUP HUP HUP!" I cut, he was NOT going to insult my mother… Even if she is that scary…

He laughed, "Okay, Okay fine… well, terrorizing annoying hobbits with a magic wand is a good one."

Veins popped out of my head, I can feel it.

BAM!

"STOP MESSING AROUND!"

"What? Do you want to be honest and tell her that you've scared kids and made them wet using a stick?"

Dead end, DUN DUN DUUUUUN

"WHATEVER, I don't care…" I sighed, I let go of his collar and sat back down.

"At least we've learned a valuable lesson." I heard him say.

I looked back at him with an unimpressed face, "Right, that we have to respect others and stuff… the principal said that just a few minutes ago… darn monkey."

He shook his head, "No." He said grinning from ear to ear.

"Then, what?" I asked, annoyed of his actions… and his grin, ESPECIALLY his grin.

"Well, if we want to make peace in our territory, we've gotta do it ninja style."

I cocked an eyebrow, "How do you suppose we do that? The teachers are everywhere, and there are security cameras… it's not possible."

He snorted, "Nothing is impossible… especially when I'm the mastermind." He said as he pointed his thumb at himself.

I nodded, "Very well… what's the first step?"

Monkey grin

* * *

Nothing was more fun than this.

I swirled the bat in my hands and aimed it just above a little hobbit's head.

Do you wanna know what sound it makes when it gets scared? Let me demonstrate:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MOMMY!

I laughed and chased after another one, and another one… and another… and…another.

I halted to catch my breath, who knew that fun was so tiring?

I looked at the security camera (which was at the corner of a wall right next to the park) and waved my hand at it. And I could see the red light (Indicator that it was recording again) popping at the side of the object, in just a few minutes Saru would be here.

I smirked, the kids were gone, and hopefully they were going to be gone for good.

"Misaki!"

Ah, here he is.

I waved at him, "Yo." he jogged to me and sat down under the tree ushering me to sit beside him, I did. I took my water bottle and splashed all of it's contents onto my face, gulping down the water that hit my mouth.

The monkey smirked, "What did i tell you, nothing is impossible right?"

I chuckled, "Sure, sure..."

"Well," He started as he stood up, "Let's get going..."

I tried to get up as well but my legs were weak and so i fell down. Saru instantly grabbed the sleeve of my shirt.

"What's wrong?"

"My legs... Hurt..." I said, I grabbed his shoulder for support and he slung my arm over his shoulder.

"Well... if it weren't for that marathon practice we had this morning, I believe it wouldn't be this bad." He chuckled.

I shrugged, "Guess so."

It was a bad trip back home. I mean, my mom nearly screamed at the monkey, and when he left I went through this two-hour lecture about how I should be picky with friends and how my mom didn't trust him.

And the next day wasn't any better.

Several parents complained about a fearsome terrorist that almost killed their children.

And the teachers instantly pointed at me. And that was how I got about ten times homework the other students get, a minimal of three detentions a week plus an everyday lecture from none other than the principle, Mr. Masashi.

Oh yes, I had it bad.

All thanks to that poop smelling, annoying dream breaking, havoc wreaking mon-

"MISAKI~!"

Speak of the monkey.

"FUSHIMI~" I called back, mimicking his tone... and I felt... slightly like a creeper...

Moving on

I glared at him, he grinned at me.

"So," He started and sat right next to my desk, "How are your legs?"

"They're _wonderful," _I said, smiling politely, "EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT IT ACHES EVERY TIME I HIT THE GROUND!"

Well... that caught attention. Everyone paused for a while but then resumed their chatting. It was still an hour before first period started.

"Wow..." He said raising both eyebrows.

I groaned and slumped back on my chair, it was his plan, his idea. And I get the punishment.

THE IRONY

In the midst of my doom an idea crossed my head and i instantly blurted it out.

"I need a vehicle! My legs are aching!"

**Well... this is a fast update... I guess, well... how was it? i'm looking forward for reviews and a few advices!**

**It's my first try after all! **

**CHOCOLATEPANTS AWAY!**


	3. The unexpected

"I need a vehicle! My legs ache!"

The boy next to me instantly laughed like he had never laughed before, you know the kind where he stops to breathe and then he laughs again and then it happens all over again.

So anyway,

"Heh," he scoffed after his laughing, "Of course they ache..." He leaned closer,

"…You are…" Our noses almost touched

"Minus…" He leaned ever closer and closer, "Eleven."

OH NO HERE COMES THE MISAKI BOMB

BOOOOOOOM!

"What are YOU getting at?!"

He put on an innocent face, "Whatever do you mean?"

I wanted to hit him so bad, that my nails were digging into my palms. THE MONKEY MUST PAY!

I sighed, "Whatever I don't care!" I grumpily groaned. Putting my head on the desk... well, slamming my head actually.

"Aww..." The monkey cooed, he pinched my cheek hard that I yelled, "Who's the wittle gwumpy faceee..."

I slapped his hand away, "OFF the Yata territory!"

"Alright, alright... Jeez..."

Yes, do not mess with Yata Mi-

"Don't get so gwumpy so easy..."

THIS GUY

"Wittle baaabyyy...du du du..."

THIS MONKEY

"Class!" I heard a voice shout, oh noooo it's Mr. Hiyama, and what's that in his hands? Le gasp! it's the test papers

I AM DOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!

Everyone became silent as our president stood.

"Stand, bow"

"Good morning Mr. Hiyama" The class mumbled, unenthusiastic. Well, looks like I'm not the only on with the bad mood here.

"Well I'm very certain you have all anticipated this day." he started calmly.

Groans

Mr. Hiyama took his giant ruler and slammed it on the table, waking everyone from their laziness. Even I was shocked, and I'm in the back row for crying out loud.

"Well let's cut to the chase shall we, I am very disappointed-" Yeah, yeah... keep going Mr. Hiyama.

I looked out the window surprised to see the HOBBITS in the park smashing the rose bush!

THE ROSE BUSH!

So, the school thought that there was no more problem and that these borders could chain me down. BUT NO, I will not be chained! I shall not crumble! my hate for the dwarfs shall not disappear! I DECLARE WAR! WAR UNTIL WE TRIUMPH, WAR UNTIL THE-

"MR. YATA!"

I jumped, shocked and panicked to see Mr. Hiyama standing right in front of my desk, test paper in hand, glaring at me behind those glasses of his.

"Yes sir?" I asked timidly... This is not going to end well.

Mr. Hiyama pinched the bridge of his nose, "This has gone too far, get out of my class!"

I heard gasps, was he serious? "But si-"

"OUT!"

* * *

Life is bad.

And it's worse when you know that your friend is an evil mastermind.

Walking from school was a pain, and it's an even bigger pain when the only one accompanying you... is the darn monkey. I didn't want to show any weaknesses so I prevented from wincing every time he 'accidentally' kicks my calf.

"Well... you know what they say, life is war." He whispered in my ear, his milk smelling breath tickling me.

"Saru..." I started, calming myself down, "You pain in the-!"

"LOOK!" He shouted, cutting me and my dignity off. I instantly darted my eyes to whatever he was pointing, it was a dark alley and i could barely make out what it was , but when i did I felt fury rise in my body.

A girl probably a year older than me being bullied by lots of street punks, she struggled and even kicked and lashed out but the punks were holding her down, they kicked her, they punched her.

My eyes narrowed and I grabbed the baseball bat inside my bag.

And without taking heed of Saru's calls, without hesitation, without a care that my feet were begging to stop. I rushed over to her, hitting any furry man-gorillas who were in the way.

I didn't make it safely though, when i got to her i was already bruised up and my face was bloody.

"Hey!" I called to her reaching a hand out, she jumped when she saw me and I gasped when I saw her. She was in an even worse condition than I was. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up, the mass of the punks was the only thing that made me struggle harder.

But then one of them pulled my leg and threw me out until I was back where I started, right next to Saru.

"Misaki!" He bent down and pulled me until I was crouching, "Come on, let's just call the police. This is a situation where neither of us can handle." He said, while wiping the blood off my face.

"No!" I retorted, slapping his hand off again. I rose up but then felt dreadful pain in my legs.

"I...need a vehicle..." I whispered to myself, but there was none. No vehicles anywhere, so I forced my legs to keep going, just to save a complete stranger with the weirdest hair color.

I ran to her, but just before approaching the mass, one of them came and tried to hit me, but I used his hand to launch my self over the mass.

It almost worked, I was falling right in the middle of the crowd, but then someone lifted some type of shield and my feet landed on it.

That's it!

I took his shield (He protested though and almost grabbed my leg.) and used it to surf above the crowd, slicing anyone's head that got hit with it.

Once i got to the middle i called her again, but it didn't go unnoticed, the man-gorillas were now growling at me.

I didn't take heed and instead I pulled her up and carried her on my back, i tried to run through but they kept holding and grabbing me. The girl on my back holding tighter than ever.

Then a person stood just in front of us, and he was the hairiest and he smelled the worst. I believe he was the king.

I saw him take two guns and aimed each at me and the girl. I knew i couldn't do anything.

It's the end. They were holding me and i couldn't break free.

So it was me and the stranger girl. We didn't know each other.

But we were leaning on each other, bracing ourselves for what would be our last.

**Huraaaay! i believe this was the hardest chapter to write, and the whole surfing above the crowd thing was purely imaginative.**

**because i was thinking of Mulan when i wrote this!**

**CHOCOLATEPANTS AWAY! ZOOOM ZOOOOOM**


	4. Those days

This is it.

It's the end.

It was going to be me and this girl's end, with Saru watching from a distance not knowing what to do. I can't blame him, he must be scared.

My jaw clenched when the punk placed the tip of the gun on my forehead.

I closed my eyes tightly, and held onto the girl to make her feel safer.

_This is….it_

"FREEZE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

Who was that? I couldn't see clearly, my vision was blurred with the forming tears in my eyes. I blinked it out.

There were men in blue shirts, it's the police! Someone called for help!

I looked through the crowd of policemen and the punks to see Saru, his eyes bloodshot, he was shivering but still he smiled at me and held out his cell phone.

I couldn't believe it, I even started crying.

I wanted to call out his name, but I was speechless. I wanted to run to him and hug him like I've never hugged before… but I couldn't move, my feet were bruised and they feel stuck.

_Saru! Saru! _I smiled at him, I didn't even realize that the girl on my back has disappeared

_Saru! Saru! _I reached out even if he was so far, I didn't care, I needed to touch him, and I needed to thank him.

I didn't realize that I have been badly injured too, I just wanted to go to him… to that monkey, that dear little monkey.

_Saru…_

Everything began to go blurry and my vision darkened…_Thank…you…_

* * *

I woke up, sore, hurt, ill, unhealthy etc.

But for some reason…I felt…contented.

"Misaki." I turned to see him on a chair a marker and a piece of paper in hand.

I thought for a while, why was there something strange… like I needed to do something that has something to do with the monkey… but what?

"The girl you saved two days ago," he started… wait… two days?

"TWO DAYS AGO?" I blurted.

Saru nodded slightly, "Yes, you've been asleep for two days. Anyway, she wanted to thank you so she bought you something."

My eyes glinted for a moment when Saru gave me a long big box, I stared at him with amusement and confusion.

"Go on," He encouraged, "Open it."

I ripped it up and got… "A baseball bat?"

"Yeah," Saru sighed as he nodded, "The old one broke into halves, she said that it may not be special but she entrusted you to do more good with it and help other people too."

I smirked and twirled it in my hands, "Then she must not know me…but… this is made from good material…" it really was, and the shape and the feel were much better than the old one. Though, I can't really say I'm fond of this bat.

"And…" Saru continued, "The way you surfed the crowd of people… made me think of a vehicle that may help."

I blinked, "Are you… being nice?"

The monkey shrugged, "Well… no one wants to wake up feeling empty now, do they?"

"So… Misaki… I think I know what suits you the most…"

I arched and eyebrow, "What?"

He took out another giant box and handed it to me.

"Actually when I bought this… I was broke." He started.

I furrowed my brows and ripped the second box open…A…Skateboard?

"Huh… Wait, then how did you get the money?" I asked.

Saru scratched the back of his neck, "Well, word got around school that you saved a girl who was harassed by street punks. And I managed to ask them to pool out their money to reward you. So…Tada…"

I smiled and recalled everything that happened…including a certain someone calling the cops for help.

OH YEAH! Now I remember!

Without thinking twice I launched myself at him giving him a giant crushing bear hug, he seemed shocked and tense but I didn't care, I had to do this, I needed to thank him.

"Thank you!"

He pushed me away, "What the eff-!"

"Shhhhh!" I smacked his shoulder, "No swearing…."

Saru rolled his eyes, "Yeah, like you don't swear…" I chuckled, "Whatevs..."

"Ah, no, the skateboard!" Saru exclaimed. I turned to see that my skateboard got hit by the marker Saru was holding.

Saru took it and examined it closer, "The marker was permanent..."

I shook my head, " It's fine, I don't mind... It got hit under the board anyway, so it's all okay."

I put the board down and opened the covers, "You're going to try it now?" Saru shouted.

I didn't say a word, I just hopped on it, "Okay...so i just do this..." I kicked my sore feet of the ground and it felt wonderful... I didn't even see where I was going.

SLAM!

THE PAAAIIIIINN!

I screamed, everything hurt.

"Stupid! You should have known better!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ END OF FLASHY-BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled... I didn't know that he would betray me...neither did I know that this skateboard would be the last gift he would ever give to me...

I was now cradling the skateboard, looking at the dents, the broken and cut out parts, the homra insignia... and then... the ink of the marker...

_"_Those days..."

I recalled my high school days and the day Mikoto-san took me in...

"...Will never..."

I remembered Totsuka-san's death, and that darn monkey's betrayal...

"...Come...back..."

And now...

I snorted, this is starting to bring out my emotional side, I looked at the sky and saw that it has turned red... red like my clan...

Yes... those days will never come back indeed...

I didn't realize that from a distance someone has been watching me... his glasses glinted in the red sunset as he rubbed his scratched out insignia under his collarbone...

**```````````````hurrah!**

**IT IS DONE!**

**I'm so happy! i finally managed to finish it...in two days... whaddya know? huahahahaaa!**

**ehm.. now**

**CHOCOLATEPANTS...AWAAAAAAAAY!**


End file.
